creepy_townfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odwróceni II
Ach… - mruknęła rozmarzona Ins. - Ech… - zamruczał Dizzy. - Mrr… - a to Nowa. Wszyscy właśnie odprężali się w chłodnej i czystej wodzie. Tak dawno nie pływali w Creepysea, że już zapomnieli, jak to jest. Cóż… Jednak TO Creepysea nie było takie samo. To, które znali całe życie było jedną czarną breją, tak gęstą, że nie można było nawet pływać. Tutaj jednak woda była krystalicznie czysta, a jej temperatura wręcz idealna do natychmiastowego ochłodzenia. - Więc, Hajsik… - zaczęła Strange – To był genialny pomysł… - Wiem – odpowiedziała dziewczynka i uśmiechnęła się – Ja mam same dobre pomysły. - Wiecie co mnie zastanawia? – spytał Bowser – Dlaczego tutaj jest inaczej? I tak właściwie, co to jest „tutaj”? - O czym ty gadasz? - To jest zupełnie inne miejsce… Woda, temperatura, powietrze… To wszystko jest zupełnie inne. - To taki raj po drugiej stronie lustra… - mruknął Eyeless. - Weneckiego – poprawiła go Nowa. I znowu nastała cisza. Nikt nie wiedział do końca, czy wszyscy się głęboko zastanawiają nad słowami Bowsera, czy może mają to kompletnie gdzieś i rozkoszują się orzeźwiającym chłodem. Wszyscy jednak mieli zamknięte oczy i opierali się o niewielką skałę wystającą z morza. Wszystko byłoby takie spokojne i ciche, gdyby nie psychiczny dziewczęcy śmiech. - Na bombę! – ryknęła Salai i runęła z wysokiego klifu do wody. Po chwili wypłynęła na powierzchnię i spojrzała z uśmiechem na przyjaciół – Co tam? - Salai? – spytała Hajs – Ale.. Ty.. Jak ty się tu dostałaś? - Ja? – spytała zdziwiona – Ona mi pomogła – mruknęła i wskazała na mały punkcik na szczycie klifu. - Na bombę! – ryknęła DJ i już po chwili znalazła się obok kumpli. … - Ach… - mruknęła rozmarzona Ins. - Ech… - zamruczał Dizzy. - Mrr… - a to Nowa. Wśród przyjaciół znowu zalegała kompletna cisza. Nawet wiatr ustał, a szum fal był ledwie zauważalny. Było wręcz idealnie. Ale oczywiście, jak zwykle, ktoś musiał zniszczyć piękny moment i odwalić jakąś głupotę. - Serek! – krzyknęła Vellox tuż po tym, jak dała mu soczystego plaskacza. Ten zatoczył się i powoli opadł na dno. Po pewnym czasie, wszyscy się zorientowali, że Kaszub nadal nie wypłynął na powierzchnię. DJ zanurzyła się i już po chwili wszyscy siedzieli na plaży naokoło nieprzytomnego Serka. - OMG! – krzyknął przerażony Eyeless – Co my teraz… Co my… Co my zrobimy?! Trzeba coś… Trzeba działać, coś… - Trzeba go reanimować! – krzyknęła Salai, a wszyscy spojrzeli na Vellox i uśmiechnęli diabelsko, z wyjątkiem Eyelessa, który wciąż chodził w kółko i bełkotał przerażony. - Co? – spytała Vellox – Ja nie będę go reanimować! - Vellox – wychrypiał Serek – Buzi… To znaczy, reanimuj mnie! - Pogięło cię?! Wtedy właśnie tuż obok Serka wepchnął się Eyeless. Uklęknął przy przyjacielu i spojrzał na kumpli z przerażeniem w oczach. - Odsuńcie się! – krzyknął – Trzeba coś zrobić! Trzeba go reanimować! -To będzie świetne – powiedziała podekscytowana Natalia i zaczęła wszystko nakręcać telefonem – To będzie hit na YouTube! Tymczasem Eyeless był niemożliwie blisko Serka, który nie mógł nic wykrztusić przez proszek, którym posypała go Strange. Jack niebezpiecznie zbliżał się do twarzy Kaszuba. Biedny kanibal nie wiedział, że to co właśnie robi idzie na marne… … - Wszystko zniszczyłaś – zrzędziła Natalia. Wszyscy właśnie kierowali się w stronę centrum miasteczka. Bowser ciągle nie mógł przyswoić myśli, że TO CreepyTown tak bardzo różni się od ich rodzinnego CreepyTown. Tak więc, by przestał co chwila pytać o szczegóły, postanowili wybrać się na przechadzkę. - Ja? – spytała z niedowierzaniem DJ – To wszystko jej wina! - Jaka „moja wina”? Salai machnęła gorączkowo rękoma i zaczęła tłumaczyć, że nie mogła pozwolić na Yaoi przy tak dużym gronie ludu. - A zresztą… - mruknęła – Serek i Jack? Rly? Błagam, to byłoby dziwne… - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że chcieliście mi to zrobić! Ale przynajmniej Salai była porządku. Gdyby nie ona, to… zapomnijmy o tym, dobrze? – błagał Eyeless. - Stary… - zaczął wciąż przerażony Serek – serio byłbyś w stanie to zrobić? - Ja… tylko… - bełkotał kanibal – Chciałem ci uratować życie! Bananowa zaśmiała się głośno i spojrzała na wujka z sadystycznym uśmiechem. - No, no, wujaszku… Czy ja o czymś nie wiem? - Hah! – krzyknęła Insanity – No, Jack, to już wiem dlaczego nie było nic ukrytego pod twoim łóżkiem. - CO?! – krzyknął Eyeless – Ja nie… momencik. Grzebałaś pod moim łóżkiem? - No co? Chciałam wiedzieć, czy wszystko jest okey… - Oj, to tylko taki żarcik, EJ… - powiedziała Hajs z niewinną miną – Przecież wiem, że nie lubisz chłopców… Wystarczyła mi twoja historia z przeglądarki… - O, dziękuję… Czekaj, co?! - Oj, no przecież sobie tylko żartujemy – powiedziała Ins. - No właśnie! Przecież nikt tego nie bierze na poważnie... – zamiauczała Nowa, jednak przerwało jej zderzenie czołowe z jakimś gościem. - Ojć, przepraszam… - powiedziała zmieszana, ale szybko umilkła – Jeff? Chłopak spojrzał na kotkę z uśmiechem (no cóż, ciężko, żeby nie był uśmiechnięty) i pomachał przyjaźnie. -Nic się nie stało, nie przejmuj się – powiedział radośnie i poczłapał dalej, wesoło podskakując. Wszyscy odprowadzili go wzrokiem i niemal zemdleli z wrażenia. - To był Jeff? – spytał Dizzy. - Nie – zaczęła zagubiona Vellox – To nie mógł być on… Z pewnością… - Przecież Jeff nigdy się nie cieszy… - mruknęła Salai. - Okey, to było dziwne… - zaczął Serek, ale przerwał mu donośny huk z pobliskiego budynku. Po chwili wybiegł z niego podrapany chłopak w zakrwawionym podkoszulku i ze łzami w oczach. - O mój… - zaczęła przestraszona Natalia – Coś, co mu to zrobiło musiało być okropnie wielkie i niebezpieczne! - Nie waż mi się tu wracać, patałachu! I nie przynoś mi więcej czekolady! Przecież wiesz, jak jej nienawidzę! Wszyscy spojrzeli w kierunku, z którego wydobywał się potężny ryk. To co zobaczyli sprawiło, że nie mogli nawet kiwnąć palcem. W oknie siedziało niewielkich rozmiarów zwierzę ze sterczącymi uszami i długimi wąsami. Kotka była niesamowicie wkurzona i nie wydawało się, by powitała ich przyjaźnie. - Nowa? – spytała DJ. - Nowa? – powtórzył Touch. -Ja? – wydukała Nowa ze zdziwieniem. - Czego się tak patrzycie?! – ryknęła rozgniewana kotka w oknie. - Ey, Nowa, co ty robisz tam w oknie? – spytała Natalia z ciekawością. - Ja… nie wiem –odpowiedziała wystraszona kotka i schowała się za Vellox – Ale wydaje mi się, że są mnie chyba dwie. CDN. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Życie w CreepyTown